JI Jessificial intellegence
by sodapop765
Summary: What happened after AI with Joe?


Disclaimer: I don't own A.I. Artificial intelligence and I got the idea for this fic from another fic. That hasn't been updated in a while. donnot own jimmynuetron allarmclock voice

"A robot boy I didn't even know they made kids" said a woman with red hair and green eyes around her twenties as drove rapidly home. "I mean c'mon a kid". "Moon rising!!!" came a cry as many junk robots fled into the street. Jessica being raised to believe in mecha rights pulled a random one from the crowd. "Come with me if you want to live" she said to the mecha. He climbed into the car. "Why did you save me"? "Huh?" "Did you want me to cause you pleasure is that why you saved me? He said in a sexy voice"Jessica turned around and got a good look at the mecha she saved. A handsome lovermecha . "No I saved you because it was the right thing to do". "You're orga" "No" "You're mecha "No I'm both.""How-" "I'm a cyborg" As the mecha was about to press the subject the vehicle suddenly stopped at a motel. "Do you want me to make love to you?" said the mecha all too calmly. "NO! That's a horrible way to start a relation ship." "And what is our relationship?" "We're friends if you want to be." "Besides if my father heard that my first time was with a lovermecha I'd never hear the end of it." Said Jessica who instantly regretted it. "You're a virgin?" "Yeah well uh let's just go inside."As the entered the dingy motel a really fat clerk with no chin eating a burrito said you wanna a room." "No" said Jessica sarcastically "we're enjoying the view." "Well la-di-da princess you wanna room or not?" "Duh, of coarse I do." "We only got rooms with a queen bed." "Whatever how much?" "80 ubucks" "Whatever, breakfast included?" "Yeah and if you ever want a real man just come down at any time," "Hey just keep youre perverted thoughts to yourself" All this time the mecha just watched in fascination as the woman spoke to this man . She was a cyborg? To what extent? Why didn't she want him to made love to her? All this thinking was making his head hurt. "C'mon" said the woman who's name was Jessica. As they got to the room the woman took off her shirt then bra then put her shirt back on then climbed into bed. "Well get into bed I can't sleep with you standing there." "I don't sleep I just make love" "Well not to me you won't." First the mecha took off his jacket then shirt when he got to his pants the woman stopped him "Keep youre pants on, please." "So my names Jessica what's you're." "Joe, whaddaya know." "Well good night Joe." She said as she drifted of to sleep. Joe was at a loss of what to do he had never been in bed with a woman without the entention of making love to her. Joe stayed there for about five hours before his thoughts turned to David. "Was he OK?" "Did he become a real boy?" Questions,questions. All this time Joe stared at the woman in front of him. She was not at all like the women he serviced, she was compasinate tword mechas well she was close to a mecha herself. As she shifted her shirt rode up just past her naval and he saw something strange. It looked like a red screw only bigger and it took up her entire naval. As Joe went to touch it a hand gripped his with mecha like strenght. Starteld Joe wondered if she had woken but was sure she had not when he saw her eyes were closed. She pulled close to him. If he were orga he would have been uncomfortable as her chest pressed up against his. In her sleep she mumbled "gigolo joe waddaya know".

MORNING------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At presisely 7:00 a.m. Jessica's navel started beeping and a mechanical voice says "Comensing liftoff in five,four, three, two,one". "Abourt mission abourt mission". As Jessica wokeup she greated .Joe witha "hey Joe waddaya know".

ON THEY ROAD AGAIN-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" "My house" "Where is that?" "Just south of rouge city" "Why were you traveling?" "To get some spare Mecha parts" "Why?" "I build mechas " "Is that youre job?" "No, i do that when I'm lonely , my job is to fix mechas" "Why are you lonely?" "Other orgas don't like me" "And why is that?" "Because I'm a cyborg" "Why are you-" "Hey look we're here"


End file.
